legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: The Infants of Slime P4/Transcript
(The infants are seen still watching the Galactic Conflict series with Ruby and Yuri) Blue: Alright, third one guys! Yellow: Woo! Pink: This is where it gets good! Green: I hope its better then the 2nd one. Webster: I thought the bounty hunter and the army looked cool. Yellow: I thought it was sad when the mom died.... Red: Yeah... Green: Still, that might be my least favorite. Yuri: We're just going to ignore the genocide he went on after his mom died? Pink: Eh it's just bandits, they were evil. Yuri:... Well then. Ruby: Still 3rd one gets serious. Blue: Shh! Its starting! (The group watches the TV as Slimer and Batty walk by) Slimer: Hm? Batty: Guys? Ruby: Oh! Hey Slimy and Batty! Batty: What are you doing? Pink: Movie marathon! (The two look to see the movie starting where the scene shows an epic space battle) Slimer: Galactic Conflict? Red: Part Three! Batty: Oh watching it canonically? Green: Yep! Webster: This space battle is gonna be awesome! Blue: Sure is! Yellow: Woo hoo! (Slimer smiles before she and Batty head into the kitchen) Slimer: Nice to see them having fun. Batty; Yep. Our babies are happy, they aren't causing trouble, and we get some alone time. Slimer: Yeah. Get to spend time with my beautiful girlfriend. Batty: And so do I. Slimer: *Giggle* Blue: *Voice* Hey mom! Slimer: Yeah? Blue: *Voice* Can you get us some popcorn please? Slimer: Oh! Sure honey! Green: *Voice* WHOA!! ALIEN ROBOT!! Red: *Voice* That's a cyborg! Oh he looks so cool! Yuri: *Voice* Awesome. Slimer: *Smile* Batty: I'll get the popcorn. (Batty goes to get the popcorn) Slimer: Hmm, what do I want to eat? (Slimer looks around and finds a box of chocolate covered crackers) Slimer: Ooooo! (Slimer takes the box) Slimer: Don't mind if I do! Batty: Oh what you got there? Slimer: My snacks and they look tasty! Batty: Oooo is that chocolate? Slimer: Yep! Batty: Oh nice! (Batty takes the popcorn out of the microwave) Batty: Got the popcorn for the kids! Slimer: Awesome! And you and me can share my chocolate! Batty: Awww. (Batty kiss Slimer real quick and they go to give the infants the popcorn) Slimer: Here you all go! Red: Yay! Blue: Thanks! (Batty nods before the two walk off. Spot then walks out) Spot: Hey guys! Ruby: Hey Spot! What's up? Spot: Going to get a snack. I bought a box of these chocolate covered crackers that I wanted to try out! Ruby: Ah cool! Spot: I can't wait to try them! (Spot goes and opens the cabinet) Spot: Chocolate crackers here I- !! (Spot finds the crackers are missing) Spot: W-What?? Where'd they go?? (Spot looks around the cabinet frantically) Spot: Where's my crackers? (Slimer then walks out eating the crackers) Slimer: Mmmm! Spot: *Gasp* Slimer: Man, just need some milk and these will be- (Slimer sees Spot looking in shock) Slimer: Spot? Spot: S-Slimy! Slimer: What? Spot: T-Those are my crackers! Slimer: ! *Looks down at the cracker and back at Spot* (Spot tears up a bit) Slimer: O-Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't know! You can have the rest! (Slimer hands the box over, but notices it's empty) Slimer:......Oops. Spot: *Tears up some more* You ate them all1? Slimer: S-Spot I'm so sorry I didn't know! There wasn't a note or I-I... Spot: *Whimpers* Slimer:..... (Spot runs off past Slimer and into his room) Slimer: Spot wait! (Spot's door slams. Slimer looks sad. Ruby and Yuri hearing this go up while the infants watch the movie) Ruby: Slimy what's gong on? SLimer: I... I ate Spot's crackers.... Ruby: You did? Slimer: I-I didn't know they were his I swear! Yuri: Ah. Ruby: Did you apologize to him? Slimer: I-I tried but....Yeah... Ruby: Aw man.... Slimer: Sorry.... Ruby: Well, we should probably go check on him then. Slimer: Do you think it would make him feel better if I went out and bought him some more? Yuri: It's the most likely outcome. Slimer: Then I'll do it. Ruby: Okay. Slimer: Be right back! (Slimer runs out of the house. The infants notice this) Blue: Mom? Green: Where's she going? Yellow: Let's go find out! Webster: What about the movie? Yellow: Just pause it let's go! Webster: Okay! (The infants pause the movie and follow after Slimer. Soon, Ruby and Yuri walk out with Spot) Ruby: Wanna watch the movie till she gets back? Spot: Sure... Ruby: Great! Hear that kids? (No response) Ruby: Kids? Yuri: Kids? Ruby: Where did they go? (The three notice the door is open) Ruby: !! Yuri: Oh boy. (Slimer is then seen walking down toward town) Slimer: *Whistling* Red: *Voice* Mommy! Slimer: Huh? (Slimer looks to see the infant crawling after her) Slimer: Kids?? Blue: Wait for us! Slimer: W-What are you doing?? Pink: Following you mommy! Slimer: Wha- Webster: The others wanted to see what you were up to. Slimer: I'm just going to buy Spot more crackers is all kids. Pink: But can we come? Red: Pleeeeease? Slimer: Uhhhh, sure? Infants: YAY!!! (The infants wrap around Slimer while Webster climbs on her shoulder) Webster: *Smile* Slimer: Well. Let's get going then. Those crackers aren't gonna buy themselves. Webster: Right! (Slimer walks off. The scene then cuts to them at the store looking around) Slimer: Hmmm, where are they? Red: *Points* Is that it? (Slimer sees a box of chocolate crackers) Slimer: Aha! Sure is Red! (Slimer reaches for the box) Slimer: *Smile* (Suddenly, a child goes and takes the box) Slimer: ! Child: *Gasp* Yay! I knew they'd have them here! Slimer: Hey! Child: Hm? Slimer: Those were mine kid! Child: Uhhh, I don't see you holding them now do I? Slimer: I was gonna grab them! Child: Yeah well you snooze you lose lady! Slimer: Listen here you- (The child's mother then walks over) Mother: Is there a problem here miss? Slimer: Your son stole those crackers from me! Child: No I didn't! They were on the shelf and I grabbed them first! Slimer: I was about to get them though! Mother: Okay easy easy. Both of you. Slimer: But- Mother: There's gotta be an easy solution to this. (The mother notices the babies around Slimer's waist) Mother: We're both mothers here. Slimer:... *Sigh* Look I don't wanna cause trouble, but I need those crackers. I ate those same kind but they were my friends so I wanna make it right. Mother: Hmm, I see. Slimer: Yeah. Mother: But listen, my child really wants these crackers. They are his favorites. Can't your friend settle for something else? Slimer: Trust me, he REALLY wants these crackers. Mother: Targhul? Slimer: Yep. Mother: *Giggle* Them and chocolate am I right? Slimer:.... You know I'm a Targhul right? Mother: ! Y-You are?? Child: ??? Slimer: Yes. Mother: O-Oh! Sorry about that, I meant no offense! Slimer: It's fine it's fine, I- Red: Hey look! (Slimer looks and finds a second box of crackers) Red: A second box! Slimer: Wha- seriously?? (Slimer takes the box) Slimer: All that mess and there was another box the whole time? Red: Guess so! Mother: Ah. Slimer: Well uhhh, guess it's settled now. Mother: Right. Well, good luck with the kids! Child: So I can keep my box? Slimer: Yeah you can. Child: Oh sweet! Thank you! Slimer: Don't mention it kiddo! Child: *Smile* (The two walk off) Slimer: *Smile* Blue: She was nice! Red: Yeah! Slimer: Heh. Well, let's get this crackers bought and back to Spot! (Slimer walks off) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: The Infants of Slime Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Spinoffs